User talk:Centrion
Welcome! Welcome to The Hardy Boys Centrion, I see you have already made quite a few edits, thank you! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Help contents has pages to help you learn more about editing. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-WHLfan 18:58, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Replay Yes that was me who posted the information about this wiki on SkyWarp's forum, I guess I should have mentioned that my user name is WHLfan on the forum. BTW I am a guy. And again If have any questions feel free to ask me, or fallow admin Wendy. :-WHLfan 22:52, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Helpful links Here's two links that I think will help you out: *The Hardy Boys Wiki:Manual of Style *The Hardy Boys Wiki:Manual of Style/Book articles :-WHLfan 23:35, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Uploading cover art Centrion, I'm glad you are uploading images to this wiki. But I see that original series covers, are the newer printings, its better if you upload first printing covers. However if you would still like to upload newer printings, then name the image like this, Name_of_Book_Year_cover. For example it would have been better to call cover for The Tower Treasure you uploaded, The_Tower_Treasure_1959_cover, rather then HardyBoysOriginal1, the reason being The Tower Treasure has had so many covers over the years, and HardyBoysOriginal1 could refer to any one of those many covers. Don't feel bad, I my self was naming cover art in the same way as you, until I realized it would get to confusing. :WHLfan (talk/contribs) 22:05, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Re: CoverArt Only admins can delete pages or files, I see the one you mean, so I'll delete it for you. -WHLfan (talk/contribs) 21:32, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Just so you know... Just a heads up, last night I deleted the Q. T. article you created, there has nothing wrong with the content of the article, but I had already made an article for him. The reason you were able to create the article in the first has because you typed in Q. T. (with a space), but existing article is named Q.T. (no space). Just thought I'd let you know, so you didn't think I was deleting your articles for no reason! LOL:) BTW I have posted a request on the forum, click here to read the post and replay there if you can help me. Keep up the good work, WHLfan (talk/contribs) 05:59, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Re: Hardy Boys Nancy Drew Movie I'm glad you like it Centrion! :) Feel free to embed YouTube videos, yourself. Here's a page that tells you how. Just don't go over kill, it's nice to have some but if ever page had videos, it would get old fast. :—WHLfan (talk/contribs) 19:01, 19 April 2008 (UTC) New idea Talk about it at Forum:New idea...what do you think?. WHLfan (talk/contribs) 19:06, 19 June 2008 (UTC)